


set fire to the sky

by Luna_Corvidae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But no more than is already present in canon, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive amounts of sunsets, F/M, Fire Lily Festival, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Suki Character Study, Mutual Pining, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, PTSD, Post-Canon, Sparring, idk it’s more of a slow burn than I usually write so, slightly slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Corvidae/pseuds/Luna_Corvidae
Summary: When she’d first met Zuko in her burning village, on opposite sides of a war, she’d never imagined that one day she’d become both his right hand warrior and his closest confidant.Three years after Zuko’s coronation, Suki is living at the palace as both his bodyguard and, against all odds, his best friend. But somewhere in the middle of politics, evening sparring sessions, walks in the palace garden, and a certain festival, Suki begins to realize that her feelings for Zuko might have grown into something more.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. if your heart is a dog fight, then I’m ready to go to war

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by the wonderful [Rose_Gardens24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Gardens24), who was also a fabulous beta reader for this fic. This was originally supposed to be a short one shot, but it kind of... spiraled out of control, whoops. It’s loosely based off of the comics, but it’s been a while since I read them, and I didn’t worry too much about sticking to canon. 
> 
> Both chapter titles and main title were shamelessly stolen from the lyrics of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xI_bxix-6Xo), because I think it just fits this pairing so well!

“Come spar with me!” Suki announced, standing in the doorway to Zuko’s study with her hands on her hips. Zuko was at his desk, entrenched in a pile of paperwork. He’d hardly looked up when she’d walked in, but now he swiveled around in his chair to look at her. 

“What?” Zuko asked, blinking at her.

She took a few more steps into the room, taking in the scene with a sweeping glance. Outside the window, the sky was beginning to darken into evening. On Zuko’s desk, a multitude of candles teetered next to large stacks of letters and documents. Honestly, she thought, it was a miracle nothing had caught on fire yet. “You seem stressed, Zuko. You should come spar with me, let off some steam!” 

“I...“ He looked down at his desk, where a mountain of legislation waited, then back at her. “Alright.” Suki frowned to herself. He seemed more... subdued than usual, like something was bothering him. Was he still upset about his breakup with Mai a few months ago? There hadn’t been any assassination attempts lately, so it couldn’t be that. Was it the council, or the prissy nobles he kept having to deal with? 

While Suki was mentally running through her list, Zuko stood up and reached for a leather cord to tie back his dark hair. It had grown even longer since his coronation three years ago, almost brushing his shoulders now. “Let me grab my broadswords and I’ll meet you down in the courtyard,” he said, and Suki blinked, snapping out of her reverie. 

She nodded and turned to leave- and then hesitated, one hand braced against the doorway. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Zuko rummaging through a chest of weapons. Behind him, outside the window, pink clouds streaked across the lavender-blue evening sky. The setting sun framed him in a gentle golden light as he turned to the side, and Suki felt her breath catch in her throat- before she shook off whatever strange impulse had made her pause, and started to walk away.

By the time Zuko had turned around towards the doorway, she was already long gone. Suki strode through the echoing palace hallways at a brisk pace, trying to ignore her rapid heartbeat. For some reason, she found herself thinking of Sokka. It had been about a year now since they’d decided to call things off. Long distance just wasn’t working for either of them, and she remembered thinking bittersweetly that relationships forged in war weren’t always meant to last once the world was at peace. 

Even though they’d split up, they were still good friends, and Suki was glad of it. She had loved Sokka in a way she’d loved few other people, but in the end they were just too similar. They both felt a strong sense of duty, a desire to help rebuild their war-torn world. For Sokka, that meant helping restore the Southern Water Tribe, and for Suki, well… She’d decided that her place was in the Fire Nation, helping rebuild the alliance between her kingdom and Zuko’s. 

After a minute or two, she reached the courtyard, and a quick glance at her reflection in a nearby fountain assured her that her makeup was still intact. With a snap, she opened her fans, moving through a few basic warm-ups and stretches. She still remembered when she became a Kyoshi warrior, when she’d put on the makeup and the armor for the first time, when she’d received her first set of fans. 

To an outsider, the Kyoshi warriors’ customs might seem strange and even restricting, but not to Suki. When she wore the pleated skirt and gold headdress of her uniform, she felt powerful, strong like the generations of women before her. And when she put on her makeup, another piece of her armor, she felt braver, like she could do anything. 

As she closed her fans with a flick of her wrist, Zuko appeared from around the corner, a sword in each hand. Suki grinned at him. “Finally decided to show up, huh?” 

He grinned back, stepping towards where she stood in the center of the courtyard. “Well? What are you waiting for?” 

They squared up, Suki shifting her weight back and forth as she sized him up. They’d fought before, while sparring and while on opposite sides of a war, but though she had a pretty good handle on his fighting style, he usually still managed to surprise her. 

Zuko struck out first, dual swords flashing. Suki quickly blocked his attack with her fans, twisting her body to the side and out of his range. As he lunged forward again, she ducked, spinning around so she was behind him. When he whirled around to face her, she went on the offensive, aiming at his wrists in an attempt to disarm him. He managed to block her, but only barely. 

Her thoughts from earlier resurfaced: he was slow, distracted by something. Still, they fought like a whirlwind, swords and fans clashing as they faced each other. The only time Suki truly felt alive was in a fight, and she reveled in it; the push and pull, almost like a dance: spin, block, slash, parry. 

The gold tassels of her headdress swung as she dodged Zuko’s latest strike. Suki quickly counterattacked, striking with both of her fans, using her leverage to her advantage. His reaction came a moment too late- and both of his broadswords clattered to the ground.

Without a word, she sheathed her fans and they switched to hand-to-hand combat. Their fight was a swift river of rapidly exchanged blows. When she threw a punch, he blocked and moved to sweep her legs out from under her. As she dodged and landed a spinning kick, he used her momentum to throw her off balance. 

For a brief moment, she was wide open, completely undefended. Ordinarily, Zuko would have quickly noticed and taken advantage, ending the fight in his favor easily. But- for some reason- he was slow to react, and Suki was back on her feet almost immediately. Zuko’s eyes were strangely distant, almost brooding.

Suki frowned; something was clearly weighing on him. “Zuko, what’s going on?” she asked, in between blows.

They were both breathing heavily and drenched in sweat; he sounded out of breath as he replied: “Nothing.”

“Well-“ She blocked a punch, “it’s my job as a bodyguard to know you well, and I know when something’s bothering you. You seemed stressed earlier-” 

He interrupted her, an edge to his voice. “I’m fine.”

Suki resisted the urge to roll her eyes- he could be so frustrating sometimes. “Are you sure?” Zuko didn’t reply, continuing their fight with a renewed intensity. Strands of dark hair had escaped his ponytail, and his gold eyes glinted in the light of the setting sun. 

He turned- and there! The instant she saw the crack in his defenses, she swung, knocking him off balance. Before she realized what was happening, he’d reached out and grabbed her arm, taking her down with him. They rolled back and forth on the ground for a moment before Suki managed to pin him beneath her, hands locking his wrists against the ground.

The tassels of her headdress swayed, landing on either side of his face, as her chest heaved. Their eyes locked. There was something raw in his gaze, and she felt strangely unbalanced. All of a sudden, she was incredibly aware of all the places their bodies touched, the intimate position they were in. Zuko’s face was so close to hers- all she had to do was lean down a few inches… 

His gaze flicked to her mouth, as if he’d been having the same thought- but that was probably just wishful thinking. Abruptly, she released his wrists and stood up, heartbeat racing. She was glad she had her makeup on to hide her mortified blush. He was her friend! Her employer! What was she thinking? 

Zuko stood up, offering her his hand, “Good fight.”

Suki smiled and shook it, glad to back in familiar territory. “You too! You really need to get out of the office more, you know.” 

As he turned to leave, she hesitated for a moment before reaching out to grab his arm. He pivoted around to face her, looking slightly startled. The words tumbled out of her in a rush: “You’ve seemed so distant lately, like something’s on your mind. I wish you would tell me what’s wrong. Please, Zuko, I want to help.” 

“I… thank you, Suki,” he said, bringing up his other hand and gently unclasping her fingers. Her skin felt like it was tingling with electricity. When he let go, she felt suddenly devoid of warmth. “But I don’t want to talk about it,” he continued, expression completely inscrutable. With a small smile and a glance back at her, he began to walk away. “Good night.” 

Suki was left standing in the middle of the courtyard, watching the last dregs of sunlight slip from the horizon as evening tilted on the knife’s edge of night. In the distance, dark clouds gathered, and the warm, humid night air felt charged. A storm was coming- unusual for August. 

In Suki’s chest, a tempest of emotions swirled: concern, irritation, and confusion, all focused on one person. When she’d first met Zuko in her burning village, on opposite sides of a war, she’d never imagined that one day she’d become both his right hand warrior and his closest confidant. Over the years, as she’d learned more about him, her understanding and respect had grown. 

Being a good leader was hard- Suki knew from experience- but he tried anyway, despite all the challenges he’d faced during the early years of his reign. He was fiercely loyal, recklessly impulsive, kind-hearted, and incredibly stubborn- and he made her heart race whenever he was near, made her grin whenever he cracked a stupid joke, made her chest swell with joy whenever they successfully completed one of their political projects together. 

But most of all, he was her best friend. And she couldn’t… no matter what, she couldn’t risk losing that. 

Suki began to walk back towards her chambers, lost in thought. As she reached the entrance to the palace corridor, the first drops of rain began to fall, pattering like a heartbeat on the cobblestones. With the downpour came her decision: whatever her feelings were, she wouldn’t let them get in the way of either her job or her friendship with Zuko. Suki was practical first, no matter what. No matter if her heart twisted in her chest as she gazed out at the grey horizon… out at the coming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I’m planning on writing about 4-5 chapters, with some (hopefully) good things in store! More tags will be added as I post additional chapters.


	2. if you're lost in this darkness, I'll carry your throne

Suki woke to the sound of screams. In a heartbeat she was up, fans unsheathed in her hands, racing down the hallway. What if it was assassins, what if she was too late- 

The door to Zuko’s chambers was ajar, and as she stepped in she breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe, sitting on the edge of the bed, back to the door. She could see his chest heaving, breaths erratic. One of her Kyoshi Warriors, who’d presumably been on night guard duty, stood off to the side awkwardly. Suki dismissed her with a silent wave of her hand. 

Quietly, she walked over to her friend. Out of habit, she placed herself to his left, ready to protect his vulnerable side. He turned to glance at her, dark hair falling over his eyes. Suki felt her heart break slightly at the painfully vulnerable expression on his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked in a soft voice. 

Zuko shook his head ever so slightly, lips pressed together in a thin line. She slowly lowered herself onto the bed next to him, careful not to move too quickly or come too close. This wasn’t the first time he’d been woken by a nightmare, and she wasn’t naive enough to think it would be the last. She’d been a witness to many of his sleepless nights, his constant fears and doubts. Hell, she had nightmares herself sometimes- they all did, even Aang. But Zuko had been hurt in a way none of them had, and that wasn’t the kind of thing that healed easy. 

All things considered, she was probably going to kill Ozai one day.

After a while, Suki felt Zuko’s weight shift as he turned to her. He said quietly, “Yesterday, you asked me what was wrong. I…” He kept his eyes fixed on the delicate carpet beneath them. “I’ve just been thinking lately, about- about my mother. My father, he… he ruined her life, and the way he treated her…” Zuko sighed shakily, running a hand through his hair. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “I’m afraid, Suki. I’m afraid I’ll end up like him.” 

Tentatively, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back. He leaned into her touch and rested his head on her shoulder. After a moment, she realized he was crying. 

“Zuko, I know you.” Suki said it gently, but there was a firm undercurrent to her words. “I’ve been your shadow for the past two and a half years. I know you. And you’re nothing like him.” She hugged him tightly, trying to convey as much of her love as she could. “And you never will be, not as long as I’m here to have a say in it.”

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other close. When they finally pulled apart, Zuko took a deep breath, meeting her eyes for the first time. “Thank you,” he said. 

“I’m here for you, Zuko.” Suki took his hand, the ghost of a smile brushing across her lips. “And I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

He frowned slightly at this. “What about Kyoshi Island?”

Suki sighed, taking a moment to arrange her words. “I… did I ever tell you why I became a Kyoshi warrior?” He shook his head, and she continued, “When I was young, nearly all of the Kyoshi warriors in my village left to fight the Fire Nation. I- I’ll never forget the way I felt, the day I realized none of them were coming back… and that there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.” 

She took a deep breath, eyes stinging a little. Despite all the years, the memory still hurt. “I realized that these women- these brave women I’d spent my whole life looking up to- they’d been willing to give up everything for a chance to change things. Even though it hurt that they’d left, I… it inspired me too. I made a promise to myself, that day: I would never be powerless again. Even though I couldn’t stop the Fire Nation or bring them home, I could learn to fight. I could protect my village. And one day, I would change the world. I would make things better.” 

She met his gaze, trying to convey her conviction. “Do you understand? Here, in the Fire Nation, I can help. I can change things- maybe even change the world if I try hard enough. And that’s just not something I can walk away from.” 

Zuko still looked a little shaky, but he’d calmed noticeably as she talked. After a silent moment, he nodded and said, “I understand.” He glanced down to where she was still holding his hand, lips curling slightly into a gentle smile. “I’m glad you’re here, Suki.” 

Her chest seemed to fill with a radiating warmth as she smiled back. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter : [Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I)


	3. we rose this love from the dirt now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. my all-consuming love of both gardens after it rains and turtleducks.

Later that day, Suki was strolling through the halls of the palace when she stopped at the vast entrance leading out to the gardens. She’d just gotten out of a tedious meeting with the head of a soon-to-be-visiting ambassador’s retinue, and she could feel the beginnings of a headache throbbing at her temples. The fresh air would do her good, she decided, stepping through the archway. 

Suki felt something deep in her soul let out a little sigh of relief the moment she stepped into the garden. Everywhere she looked, plants were verdant and blooming, nourished by last night’s rainfall. The sweet scent of flowers mingled with the crisp petrichor of a storm’s aftermath, and the summer day was warm, though not uncomfortably so. Despite yesterday’s tempest, the sky was blue, only a few white wisps of cloud drifting above. In the distance somewhere a bell tolled noon. Suki took a deep breath, letting herself relax as she breathed in the fresh air. She always found herself calmer in nature, and the palace gardens were one of her favorite places to be when she had a spare moment. 

Accompanied by melodic birdsong and the sound of rushing water, Suki wandered down the path to the small stream winding its way through the garden. The stream flowed into a tranquil pond, where a flock of turtleducks swam contentedly. As she ascended the arching red bridge that rose above the stream, her contemplation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the paved garden path behind her.

“Hello, Zuko.” she said, without turning around. 

A laugh. “Hello, Suki.” Zuko replied as he came to stand next to her. He was wearing his usual outfit: a slightly more casual version of the Fire Lord’s traditional red and gold robes. His hair was swept back into a topknot, crowned by a metal hairpiece that flashed in the sun. He looked regal, every inch a ruler, and Suki felt her stupid heart skip a beat in her chest. 

For a moment, the two of them just stood there, admiring the garden and the turtleducks swimming in the pond below them. Zuko broke the silence: “I’ve given the staff the afternoon off for the festival today, and I was wondering… would you like to come with me?” 

Suki felt as though she’d missed something. “What festival?” She frowned, trying to remember… Suddenly, it clicked. “Wait, you mean the Fire Lily Festival? That’s today?”

Zuko laughed. “Yes. I was planning on going down into the city to watch the festivities, and I was hoping you could come with me.” 

Suki’s pulse was fluttering like a startled rabbit’s, and she had to fight to keep from blushing. Had Zuko just… asked her on a date? No, surely not- she was just imagining things. She was Zuko’s bodyguard, after all; of course he’d want her to accompany him to the city. He probably just hadn’t considered the implications of asking her along during this particular festival. 

The Fire Lily Festival was one of the most popular holidays, occurring at the end of August when the brilliant red fire lilies came into bloom. The lilies were a traditional symbol of romance in the Fire Nation, and young people would often give their sweethearts a flower as a way to declare their love. No doubt the festivities in the capital would be spectacular; the festival was usually an extravagant affair, with street performers, traditional spicy food, and dancing. 

There was no way she’d pass up this opportunity. “Of course! I’d love to go with you.” Suki said, and she didn’t miss the split-second of relief that flickered across his features. With a sigh and an amused shake of her head, she took his arm, and together they began to walk back towards the palace. 

They didn’t talk about the morning; they didn’t need to. She could read his gratitude in his body language, the warmth of his expression, the way he subtly leaned into her touch. And she knew that he could see the reassurance in her eyes as she looked at him, the way she tried to say without words: I will always be here for you. 

When they reached the curving stone archway that marked the entrance to the palace, Zuko stopped and gestured with a sweep of his hand, like she was some visiting dignitary. “After you,” he said, and Suki rolled her eyes, laughing quietly. “I’ll meet you by the dragon door,” he said as she stepped inside. 

Suki raised an eyebrow at that. The dragon door was something they’d found together during their explorations of the palace: a secret exit leading out into the city that allowed one to leave without being seen. 

Zuko looked mildly embarrassed as he explained, “I was hoping to go- not in disguise, but more, ah, covertly. Not as the Fire Lord, just as... me.” He sounded so nervously hopeful, looking up at her with molten-gold eyes that caught the sun. 

“Of course. How about I don’t wear my armor either, and we can just be plain old Suki and Zuko, for once. Won’t that be strange?” She said it with a laugh, and Zuko’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled back at her. 

Fifteen minutes later, Suki carefully stepped through the carved stone of the dragon door, turning to make sure the secret exit closed behind her. They were in a tucked away part of the palace grounds, where few people ever went. She was standing on a flight of cracked stone steps covered in ivy, which led to a dirt path that wound its way out of sight towards the city. 

In front of her, Zuko waited, wearing plain clothing. He has a brown hood pulled up over his head, casting a deep shadow over his features and obscuring the unmistakable scar that covered the left side of his face. Suki was also wearing nondescript clothes- her weapons were carefully tucked away and hidden, ready to be brandished at a moment’s notice- but in the spirit of the festival she’d tied her hair half-up with a colorful braided band Zuko had given her as a gift a few years ago. 

As she came up to his side, he smiled softly and remarked, “Your hair looks lovely.” 

“Thank you.” Suki ran a hand through her hair, slightly self-conscious at the unexpected compliment. 

Zuko extended a hand, and she took it. His hands were always warm, she mused, like a stove in the winter, like the sun. His gaze as he glanced at her was all bonfires and sunsets and warm candlelight in the evening, her heart a match ready to strike fire. She was walking a dangerous line here, she knew, but… what was life without a few risks, anyway? Moth to the sun and all that.

“Shall we?” he asked, and her grin was answer enough. 

Together, they set off hand in hand towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while researching/deep-diving on the Avatar wiki for this fic, I stumbled across the concept of the Fire Lily Festival and just loved it! There's not a whole lot of canon material for the festival, so I took quite a few creative liberties. I'm sure other authors have used this idea in their stories as well, but here's my take on it! :D


	4. it’s a ceremony but the crowd’s gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the unexpected hiatus, life got... hectic. But I’m back! I’m planning on posting the final chapter sometime next week, and there might potentially be an epilogue after that-we’ll see ;).

As the two of them made their way through the city, the sun inched past it’s zenith above them. The August afternoon was hot and slightly humid. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and most of the puddles had evaporated, leaving no trace of yesterday’s fierce storm. At first, Suki had been worried that they’d be recognized, but she quickly realized just how easy it was to get lost in the colorful riot of the festival.

The streets were flooded with people. Around them, couples moved through the revelry hand in hand. Vendors lined the edges of the crowd, hawking everything from silver promise necklaces to the spicy dumplings that were the festival’s signature food. In the square ahead of them, a troupe of acrobats was performing, and nearby there were people dancing to the lively music played by a group of street musicians. And everywhere, there were brilliant red flowers- decorating shops and houses, tucked in the pockets of passersby, scattered in the streets. 

It was chaos. Pure, beautiful, chaos.

Over the past few years, Suki had almost forgotten what it was like to be just another face in the crowd. Now, she realized she’d missed it, that reckless feeling of anonymity. Here, she didn’t have to constantly be the brave, cool-under-fire, determined-yet-collected captain of the guard. Anonymous in a sea of people, she could simply be herself: young, carefree, and slightly wild at the edges. 

A glance over at Zuko told her that he felt the same way. Though his face was shadowed by his hood, there was a look of relief in his eyes and a reckless joy in his expression as he took in the whirling festivities around them. He looked over at her and grinned. “Thank you for coming with me,” he said, words barely audible over the noise of the crowd.

She laughed. “Of course! Thank you for reminding me. I can’t believe I almost forgot about it!” 

Together, they made their way across the square, ending up by the group of dancers. The musicians had struck up a lively tune, and several of the dancing women’s skirts twirled as they spun. Suki felt the drumbeat echoing in her bones as she clapped along, and she couldn’t help the broad smile that spread across her face as she watched.

Zuko stood next to her, watching the dancers with a suspiciously mischievous look in his eye. When the band began to play the next song, he stepped forward slightly, offering a hand to Suki. She took it without thinking, and before her thoughts had a chance to catch up, they’d whirled into the center of the circle. A surprised laugh escaped her lips. 

The tempo was quick, the drums like a second heartbeat beneath Suki’s skin as she spun back and forth. Zuko’s hand in hers was an anchor as they danced. He was grinning, looking positively radiant with happiness. She’d seen him dance before, but not like this. Any trace of his usual stiff nobility was gone, replaced by a wild abandon as he swung her into his arms, the music lilting high in the background. They stepped in time with the rhythm, in time with each other, swept up in the pulse of the revelry. 

She laughed again, her heart feeling light and free. The way they moved back and forth in each other’s orbits, circling and spinning, each breath attuned to that of their partner... it reminded her a bit of their sparring session yesterday. But yesterday, Zuko had been quiet and preoccupied, weighed down with worry and regret. Today, he couldn’t have looked more carefree, his expression full of joy as they danced. 

“I didn’t know you liked to dance,” she said when they pulled close together again.

He laughed, spinning her in a circle. “I didn’t know either. The music was just so tempting, and it looked so fun...” 

For a moment, Suki couldn’t help but marvel at how far he’d come, how far both of them were from the people they’d been when they’d first met. The tempo of the music slowed, and they began to circle each other, each with their left arm tucked behind their back and their right palm pressed against the other’s. “You should dance more often,” she said, and meant it.

“Well, so should you! You’re a natural,” he responded, sounding entirely genuine. The song’s tempo picked up once more, and their dancing changed to match, all quick footwork and fast spins. Zuko didn’t even look out of breath, moving with the controlled grace of a warrior. 

As the melody drew to a close, final notes extending tremulously, Suki twirled one last time. This time, however, she took both of Zuko’s hands and spun towards him, ending up encircled in his arms. She turned her head to look at him, their gazes catching on each other. They were so close, faces inches apart. Pressed together like this, she could feel his chest move as he breathed, could almost hear his heart beating. It was… nice, and she allowed herself to indulge for a moment.

Then it was over, and they were walking away, arm in arm. He looked down at her and grinned, and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you so much for coming with me,” he said as they strolled through the crowd. “Do you-“

“Zuko! Suki!” He was interrupted by a familiar bubbly voice as a blur of pink ran up to them. 

“Hello, Ty Lee.” Zuko said, sounding both surprised and slightly amused.

Suki smiled at Ty Lee, who was currently bouncing up and down on her toes, looking delighted to see them. “We didn’t expect to meet you here- it’s nice to see you!” Suki said. “I didn’t realize you were back yet.”

Ty Lee laughed. “I just got here this morning! I was planning on spending another week on Kyoshi Island, but there’s no way I could miss the Fire Lily Festival- it’s my favorite!” She threw one of her bright smiles at them. “My friends and I have been exploring the festival together. You should come with us!”

Behind Ty Lee, a group of people appeared- presumably her friends. They were laughing and joking around, several conversations happening at once. One girl with long, dark hair flowing down her back paused mid sentence to look at her. “Suki?” 

She recognized the girl at once. “Niya! It’s good to see you!” Niya was one of her Fire Nation friends. The quiet-looking baker’s apprentice had a penchant for gossip, and they’d spent many hours having long conversations over a pot of tea. Honestly, Suki wasn’t that surprised she knew Ty Lee; they seemed like the type to get along.

Niya’s bright smile faded slightly as she squinted at Zuko. “Is that-“

Ty Lee stepped effortlessly between them, throwing an arm around Zuko, who looked rather uncomfortable. “This is my good friend, Lee!” She winked, and Niya seemed to catch her meaning. Luckily, despite her gossipy tendencies, Suki knew that the other girl could be counted on to be trustworthy when it mattered. 

Niya stepped forward, tugging on Suki’s arm. “You should come with us! We heard there’s going to be a troupe of actors performing ‘The Sea Dragon’s Wife’ down by the south end of the market square…” 

Zuko perked up at that. “Really?” he asked, and Niya nodded. Suki stifled a laugh. Zuko’s love for theater was no secret, and Niya had some very strong opinions about the topic herself. She should have known that they’d get along so well. 

The two soon fell into a heated discussion about which set of actors performed the play better, the merits of tragedy versus comedy, and… worms, for some reason? Ty Lee ended up drawing Suki into a rambling conversation about favorite meals, and she chimed in occasionally, enjoying the sunshine on her face and the breeze in her hair. 

Something Niya said made Zuko laugh, and Suki glanced over, smiling to herself. He looked so relaxed, so happy. It made something inside of her chest glow with warmth. 

He noticed her looking, and caught her eye. They were walking side by side, close enough that her hand had nearly brushed against his several times. And yet, it was a complete surprise when Zuko reached over and laced their fingers together. He smiled at her slightly, then turned back to Niya- as if holding her hand were the most natural thing in the world. 

Her heart fluttering in her chest, Suki thought: I could get used to this.


	5. two crowns and a gold cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for disappearing for another month lol.

Hours later, after saying their goodbyes to Ty Lee and her friends, they were strolling together through the streets, past vendors closing up shop, families heading towards home for the night, and groups of young people preparing for a night of revelry. Above them, light pink clouds streaked across the violet sky. Strings of lanterns hung from building to building, shedding a soft light on the street below. 

Zuko turned to her, a soft gleam in his eye. Sometimes in the last hour, he’d taken her hand again, and her palm tingled slightly where they touched. “I…there’s something I want to show you,” he said, the tone of his voice making it into more of a question. 

Her curiosity sparked at that. “By all means, lead the way.” 

She followed him through the marketplace, past the fountain, and around the corner as they ducked into an alleyway. Every few steps, more red petals crushed beneath her feet. The alley ended in a dead end: the back wall of- if her memory served her right- a government administration building. 

Leaning against the back wall, pushed over to one side, was a rather rickety looking wooden ladder. Zuko turned back to her. “I found this a few years ago- it’s my favorite place to watch the sunset. Do you…” He trailed off, looking slightly unsure now that they’d reached this point. 

She smiled at him, heart filled with warmth, and gestured at the ladder. “After you.” He laughed at that, and began to climb. Once he’d reached the top, she followed, sparing a glance behind her to make sure they hadn’t been followed. Not that Suki was particularly worried, but she was still technically here as Zuko’s bodyguard.

He was standing on the far edge of the rooftop, which was wide and flat, with the edge leading off into sloping red shingles. The view was incredible, and her breath caught in her throat. Brilliant pink clouds floated against a vermillion horizon. Stars were beginning to speckle the blue-fading-into-violet expanse of sky above them. The sun hung just behind Zuko, framing him in light almost like a halo. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said softly, walking over to stand next to him. 

Zuko turned to her, reaching up to take off his hood. “I’ve been meaning to take you here for a while.” A smile ghosted across his lips. “I’m glad you like it.” They were standing close together, but the inches between them could have been a million miles. 

Their eyes met. Suki officially gave up her heart as a lost cause. 

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Zuko spoke first. “I have- I actually have something, um, a thing to give you.” He sounded nervous as he reached for the interior pocket of his cloak. Suki tilted her head to the side slightly- something was definitely up. 

And then she looked down and saw the flower in his hand. 

Suki’s world, so neatly defined, tilted off its axis. 

Zuko was offering her a fire lily.

It was like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Disbelief warred against the suddenly blooming hope in her heart. Her gaze flicked up to his, searching his face for an answer. 

Zuko seemed to be just as off-balance as she was, unsure of what to say, taking her silence for rejection. “I- I’m sorry, if I misjudged…” He trailed off as she reached up and plucked the flower from his hand. It was slightly crumpled, but the petals were still as vibrant as the sunset behind them. 

“I’m in love with you.” The words tumbled from Suki’s mouth before she could stop herself, and Zuko’s eyes widened. Suki felt her face heat as she realized what she’d just said. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and forged on; it was too late to turn back now. “I love being by your side, and I love spending time with you, and… You’re just- you’re incredible, Zuko.” Despite the fact that she’d literally fought in a war and escaped from the world’s most secure prison, Suki thought nonsensically that this was the most nervous she’d ever been in her life. 

Zuko looked shocked, blinking at her like he couldn’t quite believe it. Slowly, a small, unsure sort of smile spread across his face. “Really?” he asked quietly, and she would have laughed if not for how uncertain he looked.

Instead, she grinned, reaching out to take his hand. “Of course.” 

Their eyes met, and her fluttering pulse sped up. His hand in hers was a steady warmth, and she suddenly realized how close together they’d drifted, their faces mere inches apart. She could almost feel the heat of his breath on her cheek.

His gaze flicked down to her mouth, and well, that was as good a sign as any, Suki decided, and promptly closed the distance between them. 

Her first thought was: Zuko’s lips are soft. Her second thought was: he’s a good kisser. After that, she stopped thinking entirely. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath, grinning like fools at each other. At some point, Zuko’s other hand had drifted up to rest at her waist, and she savored the closeness of his body pressed up against hers. 

She felt him take a deep breath, before he said, “Suki… you’re the most amazing person I know.” Her heart flipped in her chest. Zuko blushed as he continued, “You’re- I don’t have as good of a way with words as you, but… I care about you a lot.” 

A gentle laugh escaped her. “I care about you, too.” She leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm tightened around her slightly. Suki’s heart was singing in her chest, and she felt almost radiant with joy, like she might overflow with happiness at any moment. 

“Will you…” Zuko paused, as if taking a moment to arrange the words. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

She drew back to face him, a wide smile playing across her lips. “I would love to,” she said, and then kissed him again for good measure. 

Above them, the first stars glimmered, and the night seemed to unfurl with possibility, new and beautiful and bright as the sun. And together, Suki and Zuko looked out over the city- hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done! This was my first-ever multi-chapter fic, and it was definitely a real Learning Experience. Many thanks to Rose_Garden24 for getting me to write this and for being such a fantastic beta reader! And thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks, knowing that people actually read (possibly enjoy??) my work is what keeps me going haha.   
> Bye for now! -Corvidae


End file.
